Special for you
by Sylverster
Summary: Time traveling pulled Luna into Tom Riddle's dark past... Would she be able to change him, or would she end up sacrificing herself? TimeTravelFic. HIATUS.
1. Prologue: Last kiss

Another time travelling story, just not Harry, not Ginny, and not Hermione. I want to write about unexpected shippings! :) How is that for ya'all? Check out all other stories!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Pawter, and also not Harry Potter, nor Har Bear. Though I very much want to. Sighs.

Tell me, doctor  
Where are we going this time?  
Is this the fifties?  
Or nineteen-ninety-nine?

All I wanted to do,  
Was to be whom I want to be

So take me away,  
I don't mind.  
But you'd better promise me,  
My heart won't break  
And it won't hurt  
Because in darkness my lover lurks

I gotta get back in time.

Don't bet your future  
on the roll of a dice.  
Better remember,  
Lightning never strikes twice.

Please don't drive in it  
I don't want to be late again

So take me away,  
I don't mind.  
But you'd better promise me  
My heart would be better  
And that it won't hurt  
Because in darkness, my lord, he lurks

I gotta get back to him in time  
For I am his, and he is mine

"Luna, do you love me?" He asked her frantically, his brown eyes catching her light blue ones, seeking for the connection that they shared, as if wanting to remember them forever.

That was it. The final battle where the world could have it's one and last chance of being saved, or else, be destroyed completely. After Luna Lovegood had finished Avrey off with an 'Avada Kedavra', a pair of hands suddenly shot out from nowhere and dragged her into the room of requirement. But she was not afraid, she should not be, for those hands were warm and familiar, ones that she had wanted to be with for every seconds of her life.

Ignoring the blood and dirt on their body, ignoring the cries outside, ignoring the fact that they are losing, many were dying, she said her answer out loud and clear.

"Yes, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts."

Neville Longbottom nodded briefly, but the tenderness and love was shown in his eyes clearly. And the pain, sorrow and tiredness. He was on the edge of giving up, she could tell, but it was that Gryffindor spirit and their love that kept him together. And he, the clumsy, shy and scared boy that no longer was, would do his very best to change what he could.

"But, if in order to save the entire world, wizarding and non-wizarding, it is necessary for you to forget me, to undo your love for me, to leave me, would you do that? Would you start all anew, without me, if that is my final wish? Tell me."

Luna could not believe what she was hearing, she wanted to think of his words as a joke. A cruel, dry and weak joke. But she knew that Neville would never joke about such a serious thing, especially with the current situation that they were in. It was a matter of life and death.

And thus, she made the hardest decision in her life.

"Yes"

Her voice was just a soft whisper, trying to mask away the hurt, the fear, and the dread. Trembling, she tried to stop the damned tears from escaping, but it was a failed attempt. Luna Lovegood never cried, not even when her mother had died, she was too optimistic. But now, she cannot stand it. Gone was the cheerful and eccentric girl that she was, war has caused many changes in all that was swept into it, including Neville and herself. The boy in front of her smiled sadly and reached out to wipe the betraying tears away. He was no longer weak, no. The war made everyone stronger, made everyone into strangers that they didn't know. The war had to ruin everything for the world.

"Promise me you would not hate me?"

"How could you think that? I would never, never!"

She broke down right there and then, and the wizard had to hug her tightly in order to keep her together.

Just then, he reached into his pocket and took out an object. Staring into his eyes, Luna was shocked to see resolution blazing in his eyes, though he didn't try to hide the pain. He helped her put the object on.

A time turner.

"But – but I thought we smashed the entire stock of the ministry the year before?" It was hard for her to keep the smile at the memory, and so she did not try.

It was then that Neville smiled a genuine smile, "Indeed, but McGonagall's time turner didn't happen to be at the scene at that moment, so it was spared of the same fate."

Laughter broke out of her and she did not hold it back, she would not do so anymore. What is the use? If everything was either win or lose, why not laugh at it the whole way through?

Silently, he seek for her approval and turned the time turner 21 times. He was unaware of the fact that she was staring hard at every feature of his face all this while, carving it into her memory. She would not forget him, but instead use this memory as a motivation to move on and do the best she could.

Just as she was sucked into the time spiral, she felt a small object being placed in her hand before the powerful force pulled her away.

"I love you, Luna" was the last thing she heard before the world turned black...


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

_Got an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other  
and it's his good advice that I take.  
I live with a sprinkle of a little sin  
When the world is asleep I'm awake._

_With the roll of my dirty dice  
I'm only following the devil's advice.  
I'll take your love and leave my kind regards,  
but I never cheat at cards._

_So you really think you're leading  
when we tango across the floor.  
It's only 'cause my feet are out of sight.  
Mine is the hand that spins you round,  
Then it pushes you out into the night._

_With the roll of my dirty dice  
I'm only following the devil's advice.  
I'll take your love and leave my kind regards,  
but I never cheat at cards._

Chapter one: Back in Time

When she opened her eyes, she was alone in the room of requirement. A sense of loss overwhelmed her as her mind was filled with Neville. With apprehension, she hoped that no one would be in the corridor as she exited from the room of requirements.

But, being Luna Lovegood, lady luck was never with her. Thinking that everyone should be in their dormitories, she ran down the corridors, to where she thought that the staffroom was. However, when she ran round the corner, she collided with someone and sent both of them sprawling onto the ground.

"Ouch! I am so sorry, I wasn't looking – " Luna gasped at the dark-haired boy in front of her, who looked like he was of the same age as her.

"Are you alright?" His velvet voice would have captured anyone, being so charming and sexy. And it was this voice that made Luna looked at him straight in his perfectly sculptured face.

Abruptly, she was met with the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen, and for a while, she was entranced by the depth of them. But she forced herself to tear her eyes from his face and observed the rest about him. She looked up and noticed his slightly curled black hair; it was neatly combed and parted, in a style which belonged to 1940s.

_Wait, 1940s? Oh god..._

It was then that she realized that the boy was still staring at her face. Self-consciously, she placed a pale hand onto her face, "Is there something on my face?"

Wordlessly, the boy placed his equally-pale hand on her cheek, touching it gently before redrawing his hand, showing it to Luna.  
With a gasp of horror, she realized that she was still covered in injuries from the battle. Which means...

"Blood" the boy whispered. However, he did not seem disturbed, but strangely amused.

Trying to mask her discomfort, Luna braved herself to ask the question in her head, "Sorry, but what year is it now?"

The young wizard looked up in surprise, "Why, it is 1944, don't you know?"

Nodding, Luna managed a weak whisper of "Of course -" before succumbing to the homely darkness...

"Darling, are you alright?" An oddly familiar voice asked Luna gently.

With a groan of pain, she sat up abruptly, causing the throbs in her head to ring in defiance. As she winced in pain, the witch looked around her. She was in the hospital wings, and that boy is gone.

Mustering all her energy, she asked the kind school nurse who had brought her in.

"Oh, you don't happen to mean our Slytherin head boy, Tom Riddle, do you? He is such a charming and helpful student..."

Luna was not paying attention at the plump lady's words. Her insides felt oddly twisted and she felt like vomiting. She is stuck in this time zone. And no one is here to save her. Except for...

"Ah! Looks like you are awake!"

Just then, four people entered the room. One of them was Tom Riddle, while the other three grownups are most likely the professors here. In Hogwarts. In 1944.

One of the old wizard introduced himself as the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, and to Luna's greatest shock, the other two wizards were the young professor Dumbledore and professor Slughorn. She mentally smacked her head as professor Dumbledore stared at her in outright curiosity.

Just then, professor Dumbledore spoke up, "Is that you, Chantelle? My dear niece!"

His acting skills were so good that Luna would have believed him, if only he was not calling her his niece, and that she really is Luna Lovegood, from the twenty-first century.

But, seeing that it was either go along with the professor whom she knew from the future, or to blow the cover and have to be catered off to the ministry for explaining her strange appearance, she chose the first option.

"Uncle Dumbledore?" With a gasp, she launched herself into the elderly man's outstretched arms, ignoring the shock expressions on Professor Dippet and the school nurse's faces, nor the amused look on young Slughorn's beaming face, and definitely not the contemplating expression on young Tom Riddle's expressionless face.

The sadness and the truth caught up with Luna and she started to sob in the warm hug of her supposed "uncle", who only hugged her tighter and patted her in a fatherly manner. It has been a long time since Lord Voldermort took over that she had the chance to let her emotions out, so it was a long time before she stopped the tears that were gushing down her cheeks, murmuring apologies to the audience.

"It is alright, dear Chantelle. But might I ask why did you come to Hogwarts? And how?" Professor Dippet, though his expression was kind, he was demanding explanation.

Holding herself together, Luna weaved out a story and started telling the others.

"My father, a distant cousin of uncle Dumbledore, and my mother were politicians in Germany, they were killed because they opposed against Grindelward, and the enemies are after me. Many relatives whom I knew off were either killed or captured, so I took a portkey which my father passed me and somehow managed to transport into Hogwarts. I am sorry –"

With this, she reached inside her pocket and took out the lighter which Ronald Weasley had given her, right before the golden trio had left to search for the final horcuxes. Fortunately for her, they had led her to the headmaster's office and passed their memories throughout all those seven years to her, explaining all the things that they were up to.

She held the lighter up and passed it to professor Dumbledore, who stared at it before an alarming sadness appeared on his face.

"Cousin Halesterio, he was among my favourite cousins, despite the fact that we rarely met. He told me of his plans on opposing Grindelward, I tried to stop him, but he rejected. And as a last resort, I passed this to him. A pity that -"

Luna had to admit, Dumbledore is an incredible actor, for he had fooled everyone else in the room.

Finally, Professor Dippet enquired Dumbledore what plans does he has for his "niece", and the latter replied that Luna/Chantelle should stay at Hogwarts, for it is a very safe place, and also, she would be directly under his care. Everyone agreed and Luna nodded willingly. Better stay here safely and figure out how was she supposed to change fate while she is here.

Since it was already into a quarter of the year, professor Dippet suggests that she should be introduced to the school tomorrow. Of course, she would have to go through the sorting hat like the rest of the school. With this, along with Tom and Slughorn, the elderly headmaster left after biding her a good night.

_A good night?! This is the worse night of my entire freaking life! Talk about weird!_

Soon, the school nurse, Madam Prosia, left them alone for a nice "reunion" and Dumbledore finally turned to Luna.

"So, is there anything you would like to tell me?"

From Harry's memories, there was many times that professor Dumbledore had turned his piercing glare (though it contains no anger, just plain curiosity) on him, making him ashamed of himself and unconsciously telling the truth.

And of course, Luna Lovegood from the future was no exception.

"I am from the future, sir."

To her astonishment, the wizard nodded, as if he had expected her answer.

"I know that"

"But how – how do you know?" _He must be a mind reader and according the magical information, they really do exist, but there is only one out of ten million wizards and witches...I wonder?_

"And just to clarify, I am no mind-reader. I just pay attention." Dumbledore whispered quietly, pointing to her cloak.

With a start, Luna saw that her cloak design was that of the future. Thankfully, Dumbledore told her that he had glamoured it the minute he saw her, and it was a small chance that Tom Riddle had noticed it.

Sighing, Luna decided that she have to be frank towards him, partly.

"You do know that I can't tell you the whole truth, but I am from the future. A very depressing future where hope, faith and goodness is almost gone. So I have come here in attempt to change fate – no, change a person, in order to correct the future. So I really need your assistance in covering my identity, because I am aware of the consequences and implications of time travelling."

Looking slightly surprised at her truthfulness, Dumbledore slowly nodded and promised that he would do his very best to help her. One of which is to create a time turner, which was not invented till the 1970s, so that she could go back to the future when she is able to.

Before he left, Dumbledore took out his wand and healed her injuries, charming her cloak to a design of 1940s, and promptly left, reminding her that Tom Riddle would be the one to accompany her to the great hall the next day.

The next morning, Luna awoke to find Tom Riddle peering into her face.

With a distorted shriek, she jumped up. A mistake, as shown, since she smacked her forehead right into the wizard's.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry!" Luna took out her wand and cast a healing spell on Tom's forehead, ignoring the throbbing pain in hers.

The Slytherin Head Boy gave her a mesmerizing smile, "It is alright, what about you?"

Luna quickly made a show of healing her own injury before smiling at Tom.

"So, shouldn't you show me to the great hall, Riddle?"

Suddenly, Riddle froze and frowned at her.

"Why did you call me Riddle instead of Tom?"

Stammering, Luna had no choice but to tell the truth, "Well, I sensed that you seemed to hate your first name, so I assumed –"

Finally relaxing, Tom Riddle cracked another gentlemanly smile, "It is true. I do hate my name, it is so ordinary." He added the second statement darkly.

Unable to stop her own oddity from lashing out, Luna blurted, "But I like your name. I mean, it is simple but fits very well with you. Tom might sound ordinary, but there is a lot of depth in it. And it is very much like you, seemingly normal but you actually have more to what seems on the outside."

Stopping herself, Luna blushed a deep red and ushered for the head boy to lead the way. She ignored all the stares the boy directed at her and decidedly stared at the ground, as if there are interesting words on it.

When they entered the great hall, many whispers broke out and many people even stood up to get a better look at her. She strained to hear what they were saying.

"_Is she a new student?"_

"_Why is she with Riddle? I am so jealous!"_

"_She looks kind of pretty, doesn't she?"_

"_Which house do you think she will be in?"_

Just then, Tom Riddle grabbed her hand and led her to the front of the hall, ignoring the whispers that are getting louder and louder.

Pushing her towards the sorting hat, he then flicked his wand and announced to the whole school about Chantelle Dumbledore, who was escaping from her enemies and will continue her seventh year in Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

Signalling for her to put on the sorting hat, Tom nodded and gave her a smile of encouragement.

_How can the future dark lord be so charming?_

Shakily, she put on the sorting hat for the second time in her entire life.

"**Chantelle Dumbledore? Really? I think not?" **The sorting hat, luckily, was speaking to her mentally, so no one else could hear it.

"_Yes! Now what house am I going?"_

"**I do not make the real choice, since you, Luna Lovegood, hold the qualities of all four houses. Now, what house do you want to go?"**

Somehow, as she thought about the mysterious Tom Riddle, the future Dark Lord, the future that seems so depressing and hopeless, she said out her reply without knowing it.

"_Slytherin"_

"**Of course! The fact that you had hid your past and secrets so deftly proves your qualification for Slytherin. Now that you have made your own choice, SLYTHERIN IT IS!"**

The last part of the sentence was announced to the whole school and everyone clapped politely, though I received some intense glares from some Gryffindors.

_Great, first day of school and I have already receive the evil glares._

I turned to Tom Riddle and was surprised at the relief on his face; he seemed genuinely pleased that I have gotten into Slytherin.

"Congratulations, you made it." He muttered as I walked beside him towards the Slytherin table.

"More like the horrors have just begun..." I cursed myself and blushed when Tom turned towards me, which means he heard my comment. He shot me a smirk before sitting down and with a casual wave of hand, beckoned for me to sit on his left hand side. I was shocked, but nevertheless, I sat down, ignoring the glares from his female fans and the discussions directed at my back. Looking up at the staff table, I saw that Professor Slughorn was clapping enthusiastically and Dumbledore gave me a "do-what-you-must" look.

Turning around to face my new house, I gave them a brief smile as the torrent of questions which are soon coming.

_Here goes._

"Abraxas Malfoy, the most brilliant wizard after Tom Riddle."

The speaker looked like Draco Malfoy, with the same pale blonde hair and delicate cheek bone and haughty look. However, Luna did not fail to notice that he looked slightly friendlier and more joyous, also, slightly more handsome.

"Hi" As a polite gesture, she inclined her head to acknowledge the wizard. She was aware of the fact that boys like Abraxas were used to girls swooning after him, and she was determined to not to become one of those screaming girls.

"Hey, I am Cygnus Black, nice to meet you."

I offered him a smile and shook the boy's outstretched hand. Needless to say, he looked like Sirius Black, just younger and – cleaner. Beside him, another boy with dark hair and looked identical to Cygnus, offered his hand to me too.

"Alphard Black, at your service." I blushed at his words.

For the first time that I arrived at Hogwarts, I decided to use my dreamy voice.

"And how do I differentiate between you two?"

Everyone looked shocked at my voice and Tom tried hard to hide his amusements, though he did looked at me questioningly himself.

Alphard recovered and tugged at his raven hair, and explained to me, "Obviously, my hair is darker and I am much more handsome than my bratty twin brother, Cygnus. Also known as BTBC."

At this, Luna could not help burst out laughing. But upon seeing Cygnus indignant expression, she quickly sobered up and told the brooding boy, "Don't worry, I've had worse nicknames than BTBC, at least it might have stand for brilliant, talented boy, Cygnus."

Hearing her words, the small group of Slytherins around them turned hysterical.

"And what might your awful nickname be? Our new witty Chantelle?" Unwilling to be hindered, Alphard grinned.

Determined to wipe that evil grin from his youthful face, Luna replied meekly.

"Looney"

Again, the table cracked up. Nobody believed her and assumed that she had cracked a joke. Exasperated, Luna uttered out the only nickname she could think of that is worse than 'Looney'.

"Know-it-all-brat!"

Immediately, everyone sobered up.

"Really?" Tom Riddle gently spoke up.

Somehow, Luna had got really emotional, thinking about Hermione and the others, and tears started sliding down her cheek, alarming her new friends. (Some of which had yet to introduce themselves)

After a while, she finally got herself to calm down and explained that she was thinking about her friends back in Germany and missed them very much.

"But thanks to all of you, I am feeling much better, thank you." She said, much to everyone else's relief.

Soon, all of the sixth years have introduced themselves to her, among which, as she can tell, are the inner circle to Tom Riddle's already starting reign on Hogwarts.

There was the Black twins, of course, and Abraxas Malfoy. Followed by Abraxas' cousin, Felicia Malfoy, the only female within the inner circle, Randolph Lestrange, Dorlos Crabbe, Keleste Goyle, Iris Parkinson and Sebastian Kings.

When the introduction had ended, they ended up asking her if her uncle, Professor Dumbledore, would be disappointed in her being in Gryffindor. After all, the professor was the head of the Gryffindor house. Luna noticed Tom Riddle's eyes darkening slightly at the mention of the transfiguration teacher but decided to let it past.

"He should be slightly disappointed, but it had been a long while back when he had noticed that my personalities are closer to Slytherin than Gryffindor. I am sure he will live with it." She decided to add some sharp edges to her sentences so that she will fit in. Everyone laughed at her statement and left her to enjoy her breakfast peacefully.

After they were done, Abraxas pointed at himself and offered to show her around. However, after he had said it out loud, the Black twins promptly interrupter him and offered to Luna too. Then, the three of them started arguing, stopping only when Tom offered to show Luna around. They looked slightly dejected but otherwise told Luna to accept Tom and together they left for their first lesson, potions.

--------------------------------------

"Good morning! Today, we shall be having lessons on the Draught of Living Death; anyone can tell me what are the potion's properties?"

Luna, who was assigned to sit beside Tom Riddle, was not surprise when the head boy quietly put up his hand.

However, Slughorn did not pick Tom Riddle to answer his question. Giving the wizard a wink, he pointed at Luna instead, catching her by surprise.

"Why don't we let Chantelle Dumbledore to have a try? Surely you would know something, Miss Dumbledore?"

Of course, the former-Ravenclaw was not a good-for-nothing.

"The Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping potion. It sends the drinker into a deep trance that mimics the state of death. Ingredients needed are wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, sloth brain, and a single Sopophorous bean. The potion should resemble a smooth, blackcurrant-coloured liquid at the halfway stage; it should then turn a light shade of lilac, and then clear as water, after you stir the potion counter-clockwise seven times."

At the end of her explanation, the whole class (consisting of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs) looked rather impressed whereas Tom Riddle had a slightly sinister smile on his face.

"Very good! Twenty points to Slytherin, seeing that you are a new student." Slughorn beamed and carried on instructing the students on how to make the potion. Finally, he left the students to work in pairs and left the dungeon.

Just then, Tom Riddle leaned in and whispered to Luna, "How did you know of the Britain's magical syllabus?"

Thinking hard, Luna masked her fear and promptly replied, "Uncle Dumbledore gave me a quick review and I read the textbooks through the night in preparation. I would not want to miss anything by being stupid."

Chuckling, her partner nodded in acceptance of her explanation before concentrating on the potion. Luna had been rather passionate in all subjects and because she had not many friends back in the future, she had spend a lot of time carrying out experiments and potion calculations on her own, determined on knowing how to achieve the "rare yet most desirable effects" stated in textbooks. Also, from Hermione and Harry's memories, she had learnt lots and it is definitely helping her now.

When they were half-way through the potions, everything was looking good. Just when Tom Riddle was about to cut the valerian roots in attempt to get the juices, Luna suggested that they should try crushing the valerian roots with the flat side of a silver knife to create more juice.

"Oh, why is that so?" Tom Riddle asked, trying hard to mask the sudden glint that appeared in his eyes. However, to Luna's surprise, he did not wait for her answer and followed her instruction. Then, he proceeded to stir the concoction clockwise once every seventh counter-clockwise stir, which was what Luna was about to do, and what Harry Potter had done, following Severus's potions textbook.

"How was that, Chantelle?" Tom asked as the potion turned the palest lilac, which was very rare, according to Slughorn.

"That was, incredible! How did you know that I was –" Luna was cut off by Tom again.

"Because I also spend my extra time doing potions calculations." He smirked and turned around just as professor Slughorn entered the room after fifty minutes sharp.

As he walked around to inspect the potions, he stopped abruptly at their table, gasping at the perfect result.

"My my! Full marks again, Tom? And you did this all by yourself?"

Luna had expected Tom to claim all the results for himself but he quickly clarified, "No Professor, it turned out that Miss Dumbledore equal to my standard in potions making. She definitely deserves full-marks too."

Beaming, Professor Slughorn praised them before dismissing the class.

The rest of the day (which consists of Charms, Herbology and Muggle Studies) passed without many incidents, though Luna was very shocked when she found Tom Riddle as her partner in all three lessons. As it turned out, Tom and she had every single lesson, together.

_So much for trying to keep myself alive..._

By the end of the day, everyone in school had learnt that Dumbledore's niece, like her uncle, is definitely no fooling around. She is remarkable in all her subjects and has a smart mouth. Like a Slytherin.

As time went by, Luna got closer with Cygnus, Alphard and Abraxas, much to many people's surprise and many girls' disappointment, as the three wizards were among the best candidate for girls' admiration.

However, it was amazing how Chantelle Dumbledore could be in the eyes of affection of the Silver Trio (Abraxas, the Twins are as one, Tom Riddle) and fit into the Slytherin so easily.

Secretly, many boys in the school are fantasying about Chantelle Dumbledore. She is definitely too good to be true. She is nowhere like the other sluts in the school. Instead, she is smart, witty, dreamy, and nice and lastly, Dumbledore's niece. No doubt that she would be a remarkable witch in the future. But that would have to see.

That day, during dinner, Abraxas tried to turn on his charms on the unique girl. She was the one who has yet to swoon at the sight of him nor any other handsome boys, Tom Riddle and the Black twins included, and that makes her special and beyond the other girls.

"Chantelle, what do you say that we put 'U' and 'I' together?"

Many Slytherins around them looked on in interest; it is not often that they had seen Abraxas turn on his charms. And it is always exciting to watch.

Though she was slightly shocked that anyone would be flirting with her, Luna was witty in her snide reply, "Actually, I would like to put 'N' and 'I' together, and they are closer to each other, aren't they?"

Everyone was busy trying to figure out what she means when Tom started chuckling at the witch intelligence.

_She is one of a kind, this girl._

"She means that she is NOT INTERESTED, Abraxas." He pointed out.

Everyone roared in laughter as they realized that in Hogwarts History, Chantelle Dumbledore has been the first girl to ever reject Abraxas. Not that he even ask a lot of girls out in the first place, many girls just throw themselves at him willingly.

So that is how Luna Lovegood, or Chantelle Dumbledore's first day was spent at Hogwarts, 1944, April 21st.

Whispers about her can be heard all around the castle.

"_That girl is something, I swear_"

So how was that? Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 2: If today was your last day

Actually, I enjoyed writing the previous chapter, even though it squeezed the life out of me. You must have realized that my other stories (in fact including this one) are really really dormant. Sorry, but life sucks (everyone knows that) and yeah, it is not fair to me. I got to strive for the aces before I can get into California Institute of Technology, and Julliard, you know? And examinations are a mess, curses cannot even describe it. Ah well, I will be updating more next year. I swear to God ;) 

000

I'm back. And it is a new decade, whhhoots. Okay, I'll just get on with the stories (HOPEFULLY) I should search for a beta, or get my bff to become a beta, mwahhaa)

"Where in Merlin is she?" Tom snarled as scanned the castle ground. Chantelle Dumbledore was nowhere to be found, even with the locations spells he had cast. Abraxas had told him that the new Slytherin girl went missing right after dinner, which was four hours ago.

The head boy cursed darkly as the school tower rang thrice, signalling the arrival of midnight. "I knew it, there's got to be trouble with that lunatic girl around." He knew that she was no lunatic, but he was incredibly pissed off at that moment, and did not care what he said, and in his head, he has already planned out how she was going to pay for making him search for her. Detentions for a month.

He figured that there is more to the new student than what appears. She was fascinating, beautiful and amazing. But most of all, she is a mystery. A mystery with power, and it is known that Tom Riddle gets attracted to anything with power. Anything and anyone… He is going to unravel the mystery of Chantelle Dumbledore. Yes, that shall be done.

As the Slytherin leader made his way to the green house, he froze as a thought occurred to him. The location spells he cast was to locate where Chantelle was in the castle. What if she is not in the castle?

"Maybe I should try to search the forbidden forest." He murmured to himself and made his way towards the dark and forbidding-looking forest. Though he refuse to admit it, he cares for the mysterious new girl. Tom Marvolo Riddle is actually worried for her.

As he ventured deep into the forest, a peal of laughter was heard. Hurriedly, he made his way in that direction and found himself stepping onto a beautiful meadow beside a pond. But his attention was nowhere near focused on the scenery around. It is focused on a girl in a long flowing white dress who was lying in the centre of the meadow. She was surrounded by almost all rare and light creatures of the forest, and even a couple of thestrals. There were unicorns, tree elves, gnomes and other magical creatures. But as soon as Riddle came into the view, they immediately scattered away, having sensing his dark magic aura.

Chantelle Lovegood did not get up, instead she smiled warmly at him, "Hey Riddle."

For as long as he could remember, the heir of Slytherin got lost in those deep blue eyes. He was struck by how pure and innocent this girl in front of him was, or else she wouldn't have attracted all those light creatures.

Slightly dazed, he slowly made his way towards the girl lying on the soft grass and lay down next to her.

Tempted, he asked her, "Why are you in Slytherin."

He turned and came face to face to Luna.

Her answer was a puzzle, "Why should I not be in Slytherin."

She could not read minds. If she could, and chose to pry into the young dark lord's mind right then at that moment, she would see how much he wanted to tell her why. She is much too pure, much too beautiful at heart and soul to be in the Snake's pit. There was never once that Tom Riddle had imagine himself to feel like this towards anyone, and especially someone he just knew. Not since he had been placed in that pathetic excuse called an orphanage, not since he had discovered his powers and abilities. And definitely not after he had found out that he was of the powerful blood, as the prince and heir of Slytherin.

But there is just something about Chantelle Dumbledore that pulls him into a feeling that was unidentifiable to him, and a feeling that he would have swore to severe form his heart.

He wanted to protect this girl next to him.

He wanted to give her the entire world, along with the stars, the sun, the moon and the entire galaxy.

He wanted that blissful and carefree smile and those bright sparkles in her eyes to be on her face forever.

"Riddle?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

She smiled, "Don't be sorry. Thinking is a nice thing, not a crime. People think all the time."

He hurriedly collected his thoughts together before coming up with another topic.

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, unfazed by his question.

"Noise."

"Noise?"

She nodded, "There is too much noise around me, and it is getting to my head. Incessant buzzing, so I just need to come out and get some fresh air, get in touch with nature and relax my mind."

"Do you do this often?"

"Yes. It is like a cure. A cure to a sickness that many are having. But they do not know it. They are too blinded." She sighed.

Tom Riddle has no idea what he should say. He could not understand what she is saying.

Chantelle turned to him and happened to caught the expression on his face, "Don't worry, I don't expect you to know what I am talking about. But I hope that I can get you to. And I am going to try."

She had such a fiercely determined on her face that he was caught off guard.

"You are?"

She nodded, "Why not? It's a challenge."

He laughed.

"Chantelle, you've sure got nerve. So I am a challenge to you."

"Of course."

Then, without warning, she sat up straight.

Alarmed, he asked her what was going on.

"Can I sing you a song?"

Though it took him by surprise, he nodded.

What he didn't expect was the melodious voice of an angel that sang the words.

_My best friend gave me the best advice__  
__He said each day's a gift and not a given right__  
__Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind__  
__And try to take the path less travelled by__  
__That first step you take is the longest stride___

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late__  
__Could you say goodbye to yesterday?__  
__Would you live each moment like your last__  
__Leave old pictures in the past?__  
__Donate everything you had, if today was your last day?__  
__What if, what if, if today was your last day?___

_Against the grain should be a way of life__  
__What's worth the price is always worth the fight__  
__Every second counts 'cause there's no second try__  
__So live like you're never living twice__  
__Don't take the free ride in your own life___

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late__  
__Could you say goodbye to yesterday?__  
__Would you live each moment like your last?__  
__Leave old pictures in the past?__  
__Donate everything you had?___

_And would you call those friends you never see?__  
__Reminisce old memories?__  
__Would you forgive your enemies?__  
__And would you find that one you're dreaming of?__  
__Swear up and down to God above__  
__That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?___

_If today was your last day__  
__Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?__  
__You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars__  
__Regardless of who you are___

_So do whatever it takes__  
__'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life__  
__Let nothing stand in your way__  
__'Cause the hands of time are never on your side___

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late__  
__Could you say goodbye to yesterday?__  
__Would you live each moment like your last?__  
__Leave old pictures in the past?__  
__Donate everything you had?___

_And would you call those friends you never see?__  
__Reminisce old memories?__  
__Would you forgive your enemies?__  
__And would you find that one you're dreaming of__  
__Swear up and down to God above__  
__That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?__  
_

When she finished the song, Tom Riddle was stunned.

"That was brilliant, your voice is beautiful – "

She laughed.

"But I'm afraid we have to head back to the castle now. " He finished.

Chantelle nodded, and followed him back to the castle.

When they reached the common room, Chantelle bade Tom goodnight.

But just as she turned to leave, Tom smirked.

"Chantelle – "

"Yes, Riddle?"

"Don't forget the detention with me tomorrow night."

Ouch, my shoulder hurts from typing so much. Finally, I updated all three stories within two days! Even though it's short, but I am fulfilling my promise to be active. I will pick up on the length, I promise. Maybe I might even extend it – lateeer :DD

DO REVIEW.  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Sylverster 3


	4. Update

Dear all,

I understand that you have placed this story under your "story alert" and I really appreciate the support, and the reviews for me to continue this story despite the fact that I found my writing style to be really bad and school to be too busy for me to carry on writing.

For people who are keeping watch on "Trainwreck", I think you will be pleased to know that I am in the middle of writing Chapter Seven and that I will be uploading it tomorrow, 7th September, 2011. Tonight, I will also be editing all the chapters and rewriting them, so please be patient and you will not be disappointed (I hope?).

As for the other fictions:

When Hell Freezes Over

Crimson Rose

Picture Blank

Special For You

Interceding Fate

I will be rewriting these stories earliest by the mid-October, because I plan to finish writing Trainwreck before moving on to the other stories. Please bear with me, I promise I will get to the other stories very soon.

Also, for anyone who are Gleeks or fans of the British boy group, One Direction, I am considering the possibility of writing fan fictions for the two of them, so just bump me up using the means below! Pester me, offer me ideas or ask me questions. I have disabled the ability to accept PMs for for now, so these are the ways to contact me.

Twitter: Stella1DLove

Tumblr: sylverster. tumblr .com (remove the spaces)

Polyvore: jasmine111196

That's for now, so…this is just a notification to tell you all that I am ready to start writing again!

Love,

Sylverster


End file.
